My Heart Belongs To Me!
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Roxas and Axel, a shy blond and a fiery redhead. A regular story of once upon a time to happily ever after, but with a few bumps along the way. A frightening past and deadly secrets revealed to each other ends in a rather twisted happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my dad's living room with my heart pounding in my chest. It had been two and a half years since I last saw him, and with my mother dead I was now being thrust into a whole new life style. I wasn't sure if the transition would kill me or not as my dad paced in front of me, silently thinking of the words to speak to me.

Finally he turned to me, "Look Roxas," dad said cutting briskly into my momentary absence. "I can handle the whole _gay_ thing, and I can handle drinking and sex. But my limits are no addictions and you'd better keep your grades good," he said sternly.

I nodded once, "Yes sir," I muttered softly as I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and blinked once before looking at my father.

"Go to your room for now, that should be your brother's friend, Axel, get yourself situated, I'll call you down in awhile," he said. I nodded and stood up and walked to the stairs. I went upstairs quickly as the door opened. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard an angelic voice that drifted up to caress my ears.

I shivered and licked my lips a little before running into my room where I began, hesitantly; to unpack my things into the various places I could put my things. I sighed and placed the picture of my mother on the bedside table. I sat down on the unmade bed and stared at it for awhile in silence.

I sighed and stared down at my hands before clenching them into tight fists.

I hated life a lot lately, and now I had to deal with all of this crap. Mother was dead, and I was going to be living with my father and my twin brother, Sora.

I took a deep breath and stood up again and continued to clean up my room. The room was small with a single window above my bed. The walls were a light blue and there was a tan circular rug in the center of the room on my wooden floor.

The bed was creaky and there was a large crack along the ceiling of my room.

I sighed as I placed the last of my belongings in a designated place.

The door opened after a subtle knock; dad was standing there and he almost seemed shocked to see my room already unpacked and clean, "Well that was fast," he said softly as he looked around, "Well you can come back down now," he said stiffly before leaving.

I chewed numbly on my lip as I followed him out, the hallways was a very pale yellow with a few pictures scattered across the walls. The carpet was old and faded with dark stains from spilled food and drinks.

The stairs had stains from dirty feet and shoes stepping on them repetitively, the walls had things stuck to it from when people would wipe their hands on the wall going up, attempting to discard of soda or other sticky food/drinks that may have gotten stuck to their fingers.

I looked up as I reached the bottom and saw a rather gorgeous looking guy leaning against the archway between the kitchen and the living room. He smirked when he saw me, and I felt my jaw drop a little and he chuckled.

"Well you must be Roxas," he said teasingly as he shoved away from the wall and walked casually over to me.

He had spiky red hair that had a slight widow's peak; his striking green eyes were set into his flawless face with two dark purple tears drawn just below his eyes. He had a black tank top on that zipped up the front. Chains dangled delicately from the black fabric; on the back of his shirt was the large number 8 written in a faded font. He had on a pair of black and red plaid capris with a pair of black clunky boots with straps holding them shut and pyramids lined up the sides.

I stared up at his green eyes and he grinned, walking closer. I began walking backwards until my back hit the wall. I swallowed hard as he stared down at me, bending down slightly to look into my eyes. I had forgotten that my dad was there, and I didn't even notice Sora had entered the room.

I just felt like I was swimming in a set of green lakes as I stared into his eyes longingly. They reminded me of a pair of four leaf clovers, and I smiled a little.

"Well at least I know you can smile," Axel said teasingly, winking lightly, "But I wonder if you can talk."

I inhaled sharply, but found I could produce no words, it was like my vocal chords were ripped out and I couldn't form a single letter. My mind was racing with things to say, but my mouth couldn't utter them.

"He's shy," I heard Sora say, I jumped slightly and looked at him. He looked almost exactly like me except he had light brown hair. "He cans speak just fine."

Axel straightened up and grinned, "I figured as much," he said playfully, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me over to the couch and seating me beside him. I felt my face grow slightly warm as Sora turned on the TV and the lights shut off.

He leaned back against the couch and I chewed silently on my lip as the TV blurred in front of me. I wasn't really watching it; I could see the shapes and colors dancing across the screen with music playing behind it.

I leaned back against the couch and looked down at my hands, my fingers had black and white rings on them, and I smiled a little.

They had been a gift from my mother; she gave them to me a week before she died as a late birthday present.

I bit my lip as her face flashed before my face and my blond hair fell in front of my face as tears welled up in my eyes.

"_Roxas," her skin was a gentle golden color; she practically glowed beneath the sun. I grinned and ran to her, hugging her around the waist and she chuckled and hugged me lightly, "What have you been doing," she asked softly, she wore a light green summer dress._

_I held up a handful of colorful seashells and grinned, she kneeled down and giggled, taking them carefully, and smiled, "Oh Roxas, they're beautiful," she said smiling and down at me, ruffling my hair slightly._

"_Do you like them?" I asked, I was about six, and she used to let me go to the beach, we were only a few streets away from it._

"_I love them," she said smiling, as she stood up. I followed her inside where she placed the shells with the rest I had collected for her._

_I smiled as she placed them carefully one by one in a row from biggest to smallest, rearranging them to keep them in a gradually growing line._

_She looked down at me with a grin and I beamed up at her with a giggle. She smiled and knelt down beside me and hugged me. I hugged her back and she gently kissed my forehead._

_There was a knock on the door and she stood up, she walked over to the door and opened it up and there stood a tall man with a little boy. I walked over and blinked once. The boy looked almost exactly like me, except his hair was darker than mine._

"_O-Oh," I heard mom say slightly taken aback, I grabbed her dress and pressed closer to her. She placed her hand on my head gently and took a deep breath, "What are you doing here," she said, her voice sounded firm and strong, but I missed the slight quiver to it._

_He rolled his eyes and turned his head away, cussing under his breath and I gasped lightly. He looked down at me glaring. He smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarette smoke, his clothes were dirty and torn, "You told me to come by so you could see Sora you dumb broad," he snapped. She looked away and bit her lip, I ran forward and kicked the man hard in the shin._

"_Roxas!" mom said with surprise as the man cussed loudly and grabbed his shin._

"_You little shit!" he shouted at me._

"_Don't talk to my mommy like that!" I yelled strongly as he stood up and grabbed my arm firmly, I whimpered as he squeezed my arm tightly._

"_Release him now," mom said firmly, the man looked up at her before pushing me down forcefully. I landed on the ground and I looked down, sniffing lightly to push back the tears swimming in my eyes._

"_You've turned him into such a softy," he snapped._

"_Well he was man enough to hit you for talking badly to the woman who's raising him," she spat viciously. I looked up at mom; I had never heard her sound so angry._

"_That wasn't hitting," he snapped._

"_Yeah, you would know that better than anyone."_

I looked at the screen and noticed my face was wet, and I quickly wiped the tears away and took a deep breath to try and calm myself again before someone decided to flick the lights back on.

I heard Axel laugh buoyantly at the show, so I tried desperately to immerse myself in the film, hoping to distract myself from the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights flicked on and the tears had faded, and so had my memories. I looked over at Axel who was talking deeply with Sora, I watched and felt jealousy arouse within me like a monstrous pet, bent on making sure I wasn't forgotten.

But I bit my lip and held back its cruel remarks of rage and loneliness. I watched as Axel stood up, "I'll see you later dude," Axel said as he walked to the door, it was almost midnight.

"Night, Axel!" Sora shouted after him as he shut the door behind him, he looked at me before closing the door, and winked playfully, I felt myself blush lightly and smile a little. He grinned and left.

Dad had already gone to bed in a drunken stupor and now it was just me and Sora who sat down beside me in the silent living room, "You like Axel," he said softly with a sly grin on his lips, I looked away and blushed deeper. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Roxas," he said leaning against the arm of the chair.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest and looked over at him, "Are you sure," I asked softly, he grinned and nodded, he knew well enough that that was as close to a confession out of me that he would ever get.

"Trust me, I'm sure," he said grinning.

"Then what do I do," I asked softly, I was clueless as what to do from here, "I've never actually gone through this before," I whispered softly.

"I can see that," he said smiling, "Just relax okay, if you want, I can help you, I can talk to him for you," I bit my lip as I mulled this over and shook my head.

"No, if it's my crush, then I should figure it out, I'm sorry Sora, but it's technically my responsibility to sort out my own emotions," I said simply, he nodded once and I stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed," I whispered softly. He watched me go silently; I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I went up the stairs silently.

I went straight to my room, and climbed onto my bed and leaned against the cold wall. I looked down at my hands and closed my eyes as my hands began to shake. I clenched them quickly into tight fists and lay down on my side and curled into a ball and began to sob hard.

I turned my face into my pillow to stifle my cries to keep from alerting anyone. I heard Sora in the hallway and I bit hard into the pillow to keep myself quiet as I heard him stop outside my door. A few moments later he continued to walk down the hallway and went to his room.

I whimpered and sat up and slammed my fist hard into my pillow. Rage fueled me as I repetitively hit it; I wanted to hit something harder, I wanted to hurt something.

I was angry at myself, for the pathetic role I played in the ending.

I pushed myself up and grabbed my jacket and yanked it on and ran downstairs. I grabbed my keys off my dresser as I went and ran outside into the cold air. The sounds of the waves and the scent of salt water were gone. I was in a dark city where smog drifted across the sky and mucky water stained the streets.

It disgusted me, but it was my punishment. A punishment I would endure silently.

I walked along the cracked street, there were homeless people littering the street, either walking down in the darkness, or curled up on the side of the road trying to stay warm.

It sickened me to see how terrible the world was. I had grown up in a slice of heaven, and now I had been sent to the cold nether regions of hell.

I felt tears streaking down my face as I walked in silence.

"Hey kid!" I heard a deep voice say behind me, I looked back and saw a group of bigger guys walking towards me. I took a step away and his eyes narrowed, "Don't _even_ think about running." He snapped.

I froze and looked away quickly as he walked over and slammed his fist against the side of my face. I fell backwards and hit the ground, my face throbbed painfully, and I clenched my teeth together as he raised his fist again and his friends laughed behind him stupidly.

I felt rage break through me and I brought my foot up, kicking him hard in the groin. He gasped and pain and grabbed himself, falling to his knees. I got up quickly and took off running; they seemed surprised because it took them a moment before they took off after me.

I felt a frightened whimper escape my lips as I ran fast, my foot splashed through a puddle, soaking the bottom of my pant leg.

I turned the corner around the building and my wet pant leg got caught under my shoe and I slipped. Landing hard on my side and scraping the inside of my arm.

I hissed in pain and quickly forced myself up, but I felt a gentle hand grab my arm as I ran past an alleyway and jerk me in with him. I looked up and saw me looking straight into Axel's eyes.

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to say something, but he quickly slapped his hand over my mouth and placed a finger to his lips before forcing me to sit against the wall. Then he walked out of the alleyway and leaned against the wall.

I heard the rapid footsteps of the gang running towards the alleyway, I whimpered lightly and pressed against the grimy stone wall behind me as the rancid scent of the garbage can beside me, mixed with the incessant buzzing from the flies, made my stomach churn.

The ground beneath me was slimy and dirty, mucky mud stained my skin and clothes. I felt a single drop of rain drip from the sky above and I looked up as the sky opened up and poured buckets beyond buckets of rain on us.

"Hey! Spiky!" I heard one of them shout, "Did you see a blond brat running through here?" he asked loudly. I didn't hear Axel reply, and I didn't dare look past the garbage can to see what was going on, "You'd better not be lying to me," I heard the man sneer threateningly.

I bit hard into my lip as I waited silently, a few moments later they took off running again.

There was silence before Axel peeked around and smiled down at me, "Alright kid, come with me," he grinned. I stood up; the mud was sticking to my white clothes and skin.

I stared down at the ground as the rain pounded down on us, surprisingly his spiky hair wasn't affected, "You're all muddy," he said smiling down at me. I looked up at him and blushed deeply, "Don't worry, I can help with that," he said grabbing my hand and running through the streets.

I struggled to keep up with him, my feet slapping wildly against the ground as my arms began to sting wildly, I had forgotten I had scraped it up, but now it came back and throbbed painfully.

I winced as he began to slow down outside of a house, he let go of my hand and ran up the stairs. He pulled out his keys and looked back at me where I stood at the bottom of the steps.

He walked slowly down to me and grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. He stared at my face, scrutinizing me, his lips were close to mine, and I was so very tempted to feel his.

But he released me and stared down at me sternly, "You've been crying," he said softly.

I bit my lip and looked away, "So?" I asked softly, avoiding his gaze. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at my arm.

"Boy kid, you sure are a mess," he muttered as he gently grabbed my arm and looked at the long scrape on my arm, lightly tracing it with his fingers. I winced and hissed as I inhaled sharply, he released me, "C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up so you don't go back home looking like you just jumped out of a fight," he said before going inside. I hesitantly followed.

He flicked on the lights and I saw a rather rugged looking living room. The floor was a dark brown and the walls were a light copper. He had a couch that looked like he had picked it up off the curb and a coffee table to match. Scraped and scuffed enough to look like it had been the victim of a butcher knife and several other slightly disturbing things.

"Have a seat, I'll be back," he said before disappearing into the back room. I sat down hesitantly on the couch and looked around the room. The walls were bare and the TV that sat against the far wall was small and looked like it sat on a TV tray.

There was a doorway that had black and red beads hanging in it that I guessed led to the kitchen; Axel walked back out with a set of clothes and threw them down beside me, "Take off what you have now and put on those, I'll throw your clothes in the washer and dryer that way they're clean before you go home," he said simply. I quickly obeyed. Slipping out of my clothes, he watched me silently as I bashfully handed him my clothes and slid into what he gave me.

I was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that was rather baggy on me. He took my clothes and disappeared into the back room before coming back out; he gingerly grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom where he helped me sit on the counter.

Then he pulled out a first aid kit and silently cleaned the large scrape on my arm. "So are you going to tell me why you were upset earlier?" he asked softly, I sighed and looked down and shrugged.

"Not really a whole lot to tell," I replied gently, he looked up at my face silently; I hesitantly met his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Roxas, you were running away from a gang of the meanest thugs on this side of town. You're bleeding, and have a bruise forming on one side of your face and you still had tears running down your face when I found you. Your face is still a little flushed from crying, and your going to be here for awhile so I suggest you just tell me why you were upset enough to go out of the house after dark," he said as he went back to tending to my arm.

I sighed and bit my lip, "Fine, I've just been stressed by the recent events that led up to me moving in with my dad," I said simply, brushing my hair out of my face.

He looked up beneath his lashes and I knew he was curious for me to continue, but he didn't push it. He finished cleaning off my scrape and wrapped it in some bandaging. His fingers were gentle as he cut the bandaging and taped it down.

"There," he said as he took a step back, I hopped down lightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks," I said softly.

He smirked and shrugged, "No problem, now you just get to wait for your clothes to get cleaned and then I'll take you home," he said simply, walking out of the bathroom. I swallowed hard and hesitantly followed him quietly.

He sat down in the living room and flicked on the TV; I sat down on the couch beside him and stared silently at the TV as he began to flick through the channels carelessly. I looked at him in awe; he was the first person to treat fairly other than my mother and Sora.

Growing up I had no friends and we were secluded from the rest of our family; I was alone, except for mom. Occasionally I would wonder away from home and go to the beach where I would collect sea shells to bring back to her. Usually it was one a day, but I would randomly bring her a ton of shells if I couldn't decide what one I liked best.

I found myself smiling at the memories of her face, at the memories of her voice. Everything that flew through my mind in a flash, and it brought the fading smile back to my lips. I loved how happy I was with her. But then that dark afternoon wiped the smile away, and only thoughts of her lately could bring it back, some times it was other things or I just felt the fake smile appearing in order to appease those around me.

"Roxas," Axel said, I looked at him and my smile flashed away.

"Yes, Axel?" I asked calmly, he smirked lightly and tousled my hair.

"How about tomorrow I become your personal escort around town? I can show you everything that's actually worth seeing," he said simply, "Like you," he said.

I felt my body fall numb as I blushed deeply. "What do you mean?" I asked slightly nervous.

He grinned and stood up and walked away. That final smirk he gave me before going into the laundry room sent my mind reeling into unimaginable questions.

_Did that mean what I thought it did?_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my room as the alarm clock buzzed over and over again. I ignored it as I stared out the window, curled up on my window seat I watched the children below playing in the streets. It was summer, the school year would be starting next week, I was nervous as hell, but I was trying desperately to ignore it. Today was my day with Axel.

I smiled a little at the thought as children squealed with delight below, the younger they were the earlier they got up, which meant that you would wake up each morning to the sound of children running in the street. Excited for the beginning of the school year, but sad to see their summer playtime ending.

I sighed and got up from where I sat and shut off the alarm before stripping out of my clothes, I could hear my dad and Sora downstairs yelling at the video game they were playing in the living room.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out one of my button up white shirts and a pair of black jeans. I pulled on my checkered wristband and brushed my spiky blonde hair, it fell into its usual style, and I pulled on a black choker. I slid my black and white rings onto my fingers and sat down on the bed.

With a sigh I flopped backwards and rested with my hands behind my head; the only noises were the ones from downstairs and the ones outside. But other than that it was completely silent; it was slightly uncomfortable but nothing I could do would change it. I didn't wanna leave yet, in case Axel came by while I was out.

I sat up and looked around the room, I didn't like the silence, the sun was growing high in the sky, and I smiled. I loved the sight of the sun; all the scenery in this town was beautiful, despite how some of it was dead.

I began to pace across the room until I heard silence downstairs. Then there was footsteps on the stairs and then a light tapping sounded on my door, I walked to it and opened to find Sora standing there.

"Hey, Roxas, I was wondering, what are you doing today?" he asked smiling.

I bit my lip lightly and sighed, "I'm actually gonna be hanging out with Axel today, he's gonna show me around the town," I explained timidly.

Sora grinned widely and I felt a blush start to creep over my face, "Oh Roxas, I hope things work out the right way today," he said before walking off.

I stood there silent for a moment, confused and embarrassed beyond any point. _What did he mean for things to work out right?_

I glanced at the clock on my desk before hurrying downstairs as there was a knock on the front door. I heard dad open the door and I ran down the stairs quickly as I heard Axel's voice on the front door step.

"Ah, good morning Axel," dad said grinning, "You here for Sora?"

Axel chuckled and it sounded it so heavenly, I leapt off the last few stairs, "Nah, I'm here for Roxas."

I slid around the side of the door at that moment and dad jumped in surprise, "Sweet Jesus, when the hell did you get here?" he asked.

I smiled a little and shrugged, Axel held out his hand, "Shall we?" he asked in a smooth voice, I smiled widely and nodded, taking his hand. He led me out of the house before letting go of my hand and then wrapping his arm around my shoulders, hesitantly I slid mine around his waist, he didn't react, he didn't pull away, nor did he say anything about it. He grinned widely and his bright green eyes danced wildly in the rising sunlight. "So where shall we begin?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't really know the place, so how about you pick," I said, smiling shyly. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. I blushed lightly and felt my stomach flutter nervously.

"Don't be shy Roxy," he said smiling.

I blushed harder, "R-Roxy?" I asked. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Well yeah," he said, "I've decided to give you a little nick name," he grinned playfully as he lightly tapped the top of my head, "I think it fits you."

"Well…uh…thank you," I replied slightly startled.

"You're quite welcome Blondie," he said grinning as he walked comfortably down the street with his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. "So, I think I'm going to take you through the park, then down to the amusement park, then the mall, school areas, and maybe even past a few potential job sites for you as well."

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I blurted out after a moment of silence. I didn't want to sound rude or anything. But he didn't know me, but he was easily dropping whatever plans he may have made just to spend time to show me through the town.

"Because, I like you, and I intend to spend as much time with you as possible, so pretty much you can consider the fact, that I'm after your heart," he said grinning as he planted a light kiss on my cheek, then grabbed my hand and started running, dragging me behind him as my face turned beet red.

_My…heart? But I was nobody…_


	4. Chapter 4

He dragged me into the park with almost a childlike grin on his face; I could almost taste his excitement as we ran past the large fountain. Green lush grass bordered the stone pathway and the random yellow patches of daffodils were beginning to wither. Summer was slowly winding down into fall, and there were children running around enjoying the last few days of summer vacation.

I watched Axel as we slowed to a walk, he continued to pull me by the hand until he took me to a bridge where he stopped and looked out at the lake. I followed is admiring gaze and found that his eyes had settled on a family of ducks, a mother being followed by her three ducklings. The quacks they were emitting were almost quiet; the three ducklings had a higher pitch from the mother duck.

I glanced back at Axel who stared at the family of ducks with a gentle smile with a gape of awe. _So he has a sensitive side? I'll have to remember that._

"Do you come to this place often?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, but mainly during the summer, during the winter this place is gorgeous yes, during the fall all of the beauty is starting to die down, but it still has a certain gorgeous quality, spring is the best time because everything is just beginning. The flowers are just blooming, the animals are prancing. I love to see nature and life in full swing, it makes me feel so alive," he said, he was smiling wildly with his eyes dancing excitedly.

I smiled, I almost felt a sense of pride just standing beside him, I took an involuntary step closer and I saw him grin before he grabbed my hand and started running again, "Come on, we can't just stand here, there's far too much for us to see still!" he said grinning, I heard an ecstatic laugh escape his lips. I felt myself let out a small laugh as well, it was more of at his childish side than anything else, it was a amusing and made me respect him even more, due to the fact that he could act this much like himself around others. As it was my true identity was locked deep inside me, kept away from the judgment and harm of others.

We ran past a group of trees and I heard a voice, "Axel!" it called out. We stopped abruptly and I ran straight into Axel and fell backwards, landing on my butt.

Axel looked back as a girl stepped out of the trees with another girl practically attached to her hip. The first girl had bright pink hair that flared and wore a white button up shirt and blue jeans. She had a flower tucked behind her ear and a chain of daisies formed into a ring that was placed atop her head. Her voice was very deep and it almost terrified me, was there a possibility that this was actually a transgender or something?

The other girl was solid blonde, two chunks of her hair was pulled back and away, almost sticking up, she kinda reminded me of a bug, she wore a black and yellow shirt with a solid white lightning bolt on it, her jeans were bright yellow like the sun and were skin tight. She had a pair of yellow fingerless gloves. She let out a high pitched giggle, "About time we found you, Spiky," she said grinning. Her voice sounded sweet but had a sharp underlying tone.

"Oh, hey Larxene, Marluxia, what's up," Axel said with a familiarized grin, "Roxas, these two are in my year, so I guess you could say their in your year as well," he explained looking at me. "Marluxia is the head of the Drama Department and the Garden Club. Larxene is leading class bully," he said playfully. So Marluxia _is_ a guy…he sure doesn't look it. But I guess you can't really judge a book by its cover. "Guys, this is Roxas, he's new in town, he's Sora's twin brother," Axel explained.

"Hi there," Larxene said, she had a scary sweet smile on her lips as she walked over and bent down to be eye level with me. I took a couple of steps back and swallowed hard. Her eyes flattened and a look of pure irritation got closer, "To be such a pansy bitch like your brother, suck up your fear and learn to deal with it, because if you don't, _you'll lose everything you love_."

I stared at her for a moment before glaring back at her, "Fuck you," I snapped.

I heard Axel start laughing before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "Easy you two," he said as he ruffled my hair playfully. "Keep it civil and remember not to lose your tempers," he said smiling.

"Fine," Larxene said as she straightened up and walked back over to Marluxia, "Come on Marly," she said, "I'm pretty sure we can find some people to dump water on," she said before taking off, grabbing Marluxia's hand as she ran.

I looked at Axel, "Who were they?" I asked, sure I knew their names, but not them personally. I didn't understand what the hell just happened.

"Marluxia and Larxene, they're part of my group of friends," Axel explained, "I would say gang but after meeting Marluxia I don't really think it would seem that intimidating of a group."

"He looked like a walking flower…"

"He probably is a flower…or a fairy. He's in denial about it though."

"It shows, does he keep the blonde in tow with him at all times just to throw off any growing suspicions?"

"Yeah, but you can actually find him and Larxene at the nail salon every Saturday getting manicures…it's kinda terrifying…"

"That would make me cry if I saw that."

"I've seen worse…trust me…" he said, he had a bit of a terrified gleam in his eyes before grabbing my hand taking off running again, "Come on let's go to the zoo!" he yelled.

I stumbled slightly before catching my balance again and trying to keep up with him, his legs were extremely long so I finally ended up falling.

Axel turned around and giggled slightly before picking me up and hoisting me up onto his back. I gasped slightly as he started running while giving me a piggy back ride. "Wh-What are you doing Axel?" I asked.

"This way you don't keep falling and getting yourself hurt," he said over his shoulder as he ran with me bouncing on his back. It felt kinda strange, but I found myself laughing ecstatically, I was actually happy, and I could feel him laughing as well as we ran. Either from my laughing or from the freaked out stares we were getting, either way I had never actually been given a piggy back ride, and it was…fun!

But too soon he was letting me slip off his back and we went into the zoo where I found a large assortment of animals, some of which I'd never seen before at the zoo back at home where mom and I lived.

Lions, tigers, cougars, cheetahs, leopards, bears, wolves, coyotes, snakes, lizards, monkeys, and so much more; I found myself running from cage to cage to see them all. but when we got to the deer I fell completely numb and I bit into my lip, Axel seemed to noticed my sudden mood change and he stared at me as I watched the doe with her young stag.

"_Roxas?" mom asked as she hugged me close to her, it was quiet as she looked at me. We stood in the parking lot and our car was only a few yards away._

"_Yes mom?" I replied, my voice cracked in the chilly night air._

"_I have something I want to tell you." she said as she let me go and we continued to walk to the car._

"_What is it?" I asked, studying her face carefully, there was apprehension written all over it and something about it made me even more curious, but coating my curiosity was dread._

"_Well…" she unlocked the car and we both slid inside, she busied herself with starting the engine and adjusting herself, almost as if she didn't want to tell me, but with a glance at my inquisitive gaze and she sighed, "Phil and I are getting married," she said. I was quiet as this slowly sunk in. after it finally hit I felt enraged._

"_What!" I almost yelled, she stared at me almost in shock, I don't know why though, she knew I despised the man, but she didn't know why. "Why would you marry him? Mom he's an insensitive pig! Why would you go after that kinda guy?" _

"_Because he cares about me," she said as she began to drive down the empty streets, "He asked me, and I said yes, nothing more to it and I don't intend to change my mind about it Roxas, so just stop," she said firmly._

"_Yeah…dad cared about you too and look where that got you," I muttered bitterly as I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window gruffly._

"_What did you just say young man!" mom yelled, looking at me with anger._

"_Mom, you can't deny the fact that you thought dad cared about you as well, he told you he loved you, he asked you to marry him, and he also did so many other things for you, but in the end he just turned into an abusive asshole that you ended up leaving, and now he has Sora with him and you have me with you," I snapped._

"_Well at least I'm sure Sora doesn't try to make cheap shots like you do," she spat._

"_How would you know, you left him with that…that…fuck hole!"_

_I felt her slap me hard across the face, "Roxas, that is enough!" she yelled, "I won't have you talking this way anymore, you're grounded longer than you'll be alive, and I won't stand to have you disrespect me or Phil anymore! Do you understand me?"_

_I stayed silent as I stared at my feet, mom was silent, and then I felt her eyes on me, I glanced up and gasped._

_Dashing across the street was the dark outline of a deer. "Mom!" I yelled, she looked and swerved fast, just barely missing the deer but colliding hard with one of the trees that lined the street. Once the glass was crunching against the pavement beneath the tires, I felt immense pain before I fell numb and everything went dark. Am I dying?_


End file.
